falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
United Enclave of America
Ch.1- The chosen one never made it...he died travelling the wasteland killed by a hoard of ghouls, radscorpions and Deathclaws he never stood a chance. Thus the people of Arroyo baecame nothing more then test subjects for the Enclave's FEV testing and eventually became slave laborers for them at the new Navarro weapons depot. So President Richardson was never killed and yet at the last moment they were about to launch the FEV and he cancelled it keeping the FEV-II in case of the threat of Annihalation became possible. In 2243 the enclave began to branch out setting up bases throughout the U.S, Camp Yankee, Camp Seward, linking up with Camp David and Liberty. As for John Henry Eden he did in fact contact the Enclave and offered himself as an advisor to President Richardson, he accepted and thus The Enclave sent three squads to occupy Site R and eventually another was sent to the mobile base crawler at Adams Air Force base becoming the Headquarters for the Elite Sigma commando team and center of robotics development in the Enclave. Albeit the average wastelander was still treated like dirt and often used for target practice expierementation and slave labor a select few are aloud to live in Navarro and other Enclave bases, mainly for the expertise in weapon development or knowledge of Pre-war existing weapons. Alexander Grant is a Sergeant in the 8th Power Armor battalion he was born aboard the Oil Rig to his father Grant senior an officer in the Secret Service. He was trained at Camp Navarro and assigned to his squad of men led by himself and his CO being Captain Don Gannon, father of Arcade Gannon. The squad consists of Grant, Private Thomas Meade, Private George Anderson and Corporal Jeff Makenson. Alex has been long time friends with Captain Gannon just that his friend pulled rank on him. Camp Navarro, Echo Squad 1st platoon Able company, 8th Powered Armor Battalion: Sergeant Alexander Grant stood with the rest of his squad as thier commander Captain Don Gannon stepped out of the Navarro main command building. "Whats the plan Captain?" Alex asked his long time friend, "Echo squad is to head out to grid Hotel Bravo and find a downed Vertibird and recover any Tech and personeel left alive" Don finished, "Aye Captain" Alex said in a mocking pirate accent, "And what sort of booty should we be expecting?" Don glared at Alex, "Alot of Pre-war weaponry recently recovered from Camp Yankee's Nuclear Power Plant" "Well alright then Come on boys were doing a clean up mission, doesn't that sound like fun?" "Yes sir Gunny sir" the squad returned before boarding the waiting Vertibird, The Vertibird quickly lifted off the ground carrying the squad to its drop off point it appeared quickly and suddenly the smoke of th Vertibird rolled over the hills in billowing clouds undoutably the Aviation fuel had caught fire and now what was left was burning off. "Filters on boys no one in my squad is going mutey or choking on smoke" Alex said as they descended the ramp to the ground, "I'll be back in one hour to get yous asses outta here!" the pilot shouted over the roar of winds from the blades before taking off and disappearing into the sky. "Lets move 'em out boys" Alex said to the squad, "Man we are in the boonies" Private Meade observed looking around at the bare ground and the hills around them, "Keep an eye out boys Ah don't want to be ambushed by some raggedy assed raiders out here" Corporal Makeson said in his southern drawl he had been a transfer from the Memphis bunker and had been a local recruit from a vault. "Stay on yer toes boys here comes theres the crash" Alex said seeing the smoking wreckage, "Alright Makenson you and George are going to be on security, Myself and Thomas are going down to the crash itself" "Got it" Makenson said, "Come on George" Alex and Thomas jogged down to the crash site the area around it was scorched from the landing and resulting fire but it was voiud of life, the two pilots in thier pilot's uniform and three soldiers in thier Advanced Power Armor lay on the ground all burned to a crisp. "What the hell did this?" Thomas thought aloud, "I don't know and I don't want to private now collect the damn weapons and grab the black box while your at it" Alex ordered, Thomas quickly scurried around collecting the weaponry most of it never left the crates they were put in and thus it was mostly stacking the metal crates. Alex meanwhile slung his Plasma rifle onto his Power Armor's back and turned on his Armor's A/C unit cooling the hot interior of his armor. He looked over the land no sign of an ambush but what the hell could take out their own trops the most casualties they ever got were from training accidents. "Sarge I found the box" Thomas said handing him the black box, "Good got the weapons together?" Alex asked, "Yes sir" Thomas replied, Alex pressed a button on the side of the box and access the recordings, it was silent for a few seconds... "Camp Navarro this Lieutenant Copton delivering special package from Camp Yankee clearence code Oscar Sierra November 23843 over" "Lieutenant you are to deliver the package grid Hotel Bravo a security team is on the way to pick up package at the checkpoint over" "Copy that Navarro" "Camp Navarro! Camp Navarro! we are under attack over!" "Copy that Lieutenat,what is your grid position?" "Hotel Fucking Bravo you shit head were else would I be!?" "Calm down we have reinforcements on their way, who are you being attacked by?" "These fuckers in T-51b who the hell are these guys, Ahhh Fuck! were hit I'm goin down in Grid Hotel Bravo!" -end of recording- suddenly a video hologram popped up showing several men walking up to the Vertibird the pilot was laying on the ground near the Vertibird. One of the men spoke up, "Elder Maxson will eb very happy about this looking over the contents of an open box, "You two carry the box were getting it back to LOST HILLS ASAP" "Oh shit these guys are brotherhood" "I thought we wiped out thise terrorists last year" Thomas piped up, "No they must be remnants" Alex said ending the hologram, "Navarro this is Echo squad, Sergeant Alexander Grant clearence Zulu Bravo over" "Copy that Echo go ahead" "We need extractfrom grid Hotel Bravo over" "Copy that Echo Extract is on its way" Soon enough the Vertibird was there and they were on their way back to Camp Navarro, they landed without incident but noticed the number of armed guards and the few civilians around. Captain Gannon was waiting for them. Alex stepped off the Vertibird and snapped a crisp salute. 'What do you have for me Sergeant?" Gannon asked, "We recovered the weapons from the crash all were mostly intact, we found this" Alex said holding the black box, "It shows the crew were killed in the crash and it also shows a group of brotherhood taking one of the crates with them" Gannon suddenly paled, "What was the number on the side of the box?" "One, four, one why?" Alex responded, "That was the nuclear football Sergeant" "That whole crate? I thought they kept that with the president at all times?" "No Alex that is the mobile Football meant to fire a small counter attack, what they have is the actual football that controls all of our nukes every last one, even has the launch codes for the Zeus and Saturn satellites its name is Cerberus" "That explains why no one is around" Alex said looking around the airfield, "Yes we had the base commander move his men to the bunkers" Don said, "Why" asked Alex, "Because we got a warning from one of our sensor arrays earlier today that we had been targeted by nuclear weaponry" Don finished, "The brotherhood is doing this?" Alex asked, "Yes and No this as you know last year after the battle of the Den we had wiped ou the Brotherhood on the west coast but there is a new group of Brotherhood remnants called the Followers of Maxson, led by the ltest members of the maxson family theat escaped the War crimes trials" Gannon said, "What the hell are we gonna do?" Alex asked, "We need someone to storm Lost Hills the last bastion of the Brotherhood in Sector Hotel Delta" "I take it you want my squad to do it then?" Alex asked, "Yes Sigma is to far off and the new commandos are not through with their training so yes we need you Alex, the Enclave needs you" Don said looking at his friend, "Well shit sign me and the boys up then" Alex replied, Ch.2- In the Navarro test lab alex and his squad looked at thier new suits of armor the newest addition to the Enclave power armor arsenal out classing the power armor used by the presidents secret service. It was a Second Generation Power armor, its fierce spiky helmet and massive stature made them quite terrifying even sitting on their stasis field they appeared fearsome to the soldiers of Echo squad. "Colonel on deck" the Mister Gutsie near the entrance said, "Ten hut!" "At ease men" Colonel Autumn Senior said as he walked in, "Gentlemen I've been sent to introduce you to your new Power Armor, this is the Second Generation Power armor" he said gesturing to the devil-horned armor, "And it will keep you safe from anything those Powered armor boy scouts can dish out" After several minutes of explaining the new armor and getting the men suited up they boarded a waiting Vertibird, "Alright you boys will be covered by a little suprise from the 22nd air wing itself attacking on the northern perimeter" Captain Gannon said, "Good luck to you men your government and country are counting on you" "Will do sir...oh and thanks" Alex said acknowledging the wish of good luck, several hours later, "Alright boys the attack will begin in three, two ,one" Alex said counting down the seconds, There was an explosion on the northern Perimeter of the base and several Vertibirds swooped in dropping thier mini nuke contents on the defending Brotherhood members. "Those fucks are screwed" Jeff Mackenson observed, "Ah'll bet they just surrender to us on site seeing our new armor an' all" Inside the bunker, "Have you idiots hacked the damn controls yet?" Greg Maxson asked, "No sir the pre-war fire walls are better then we expected it;ll be awhile" The follower said, Their name was the Followers of Maxson the former Brotherhood had left them after the battle of the Den and these men were devot followers of the Maxson family and would gladly lay down their life for Greg and any other member of his family. The group was small but it made up for in size by having the elite guards of Maxson and the smartest and brightest minds in what had once been the Brotherhood, unfourtanetly their leader was a megalomaniac and power hungry along with vengeful and mentally unstable (A result of two cousins from the Maxson family marrying and inbreeding, a fact that had been covered up heavily by the Maxson family even sending the couples' second child to the east coast brotherhood in D.C). "Well we may not have a little while in case you haven't heard the fighting above our heads" Greg said acidly, "Or did you think that was some of our boys shooting off fireworks?" "Yes sir we'll step up our efforts" One Follower said, "Sir" The Head Paladin said running in covered in blood, "They've overun our second defensive ring and we are running out of ammo all over the Northern Perimeter" "Well did the patrols from the western and eastern flanks move to reinforce them?" Greg asked, "Well sir I thought it would be a bad idea to leave the flanks exposed to a possible falnking move...." Greg pulled out his personal .44 Magnum and aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger killing the man in a blink of an eye. "What I say are my orders, they are law and if you disobey them then you shall be executed as the insubordinate sonuvabitch you are!" Greg shouted at the corpse lying on the ground, "Understood?" themen around him quickly nodded thier heads they didn't want to die not today. "Now" Greg said composing himself, "Move all spare squads to the northern flank to reinforce the men there" "Yes sir" one orderly replied, At the southern bunker entrance, "Alright Mackenson you ready?" Alex asked, "Yeah Gunny" Jeff replied, "George, Thomas you be right behind us got it" Alex said turning to the two privates behind them. "Yes sir" the two said, The two rammed the rusted door hinges with the full weight of their armor the door fell to the ground and the team dashed into the bunker. Immediately in front of them was a armored Paladin looking rather confused without his helmet on, behind him stood three other men likely his squad, Alex and his commandos shot first killing all three men quickly, knowing the weakness of the T-51b (neck plate and eye pieces) the paladin and two knights fell to the ground with a loud clang of their armor. "So much for stealth" George said hearing the echo of the clang, "Oh well lets move come on" Alex said and the team set out through the bunker corridor, The team rounded a corner only to meet face to face with a group of Paladins in a split second the closests Paladin had grabbed Alex's Plasma rifle and yanked on it thinking it would rip the rifle from his hand instead it brought it to the deadly point blank distance from his chest his fingers still tightly wrapped around the trigger Alex loosed a round into the man's chest sending him flying backwards slowly melting into a pile of green goo. The other Paladins had reacted the same way thinking thay could simply disarm and kill the men in strange power armor like they could with the other Enclave soldiers wearing the Advanced Power Armor but hadn't counted on the magnetized gloves on the men's hands and thus were shot dead within only a minute. "Those fuckin' idiots didn't know what they had coming" Jeff jeered, "We fucked them up!" "Sure did" George agreed, "lets keep it movin' men we gotta take this Football" Alex said, "So thats what their here for" greg said eyeing the Football, "How close are you two to braking the fire wall?" "No closer sir then before" The Follower said, "That is the wrong answer Mr. Adiak" Greg said, leveling his revolver with the Follower and firing then turning it on the second Follower, "I ask again how close are we to breaking the fire wall?" "Very close sir we'll be" The Follower gazed at the corpse, "I'll be ready very incredibly soon sir" The Follower said shakily suddenly breaking into a sweat. "Good now get on it" Greg said, "The brotherhood will survive this and those Enclave pigs shall all die!" the ceiling shook again as another explosion shook the ground. One floor above, "Those last guys barely stood a chance" Jeff said, "Ah bet ten bucks that we kill take out this whole base on our own right here today...what 'a' ya'll think?" "I'll take that bet" Thomas said, "Hey how ya'll on ammo" Thomas mocked Jeff's southern accent. "Those last three groups cost me only three rounds I'm fine" george said, "Not this guy" Alex said gesturing to the Knight on the ground, "He took two before he dropped" "Alright lets keep it moving we got one more floor below us and that the levle with the Football on it" Jeff said, "Yeah what Jeff said we got one more level and the Football is on the floor below us at least according to intel" Alex said, "And we know how accurate intel can be", drawing reference to a very easy mission gone crazy when their squad was sent out to raid a depot controlled by the raider group known as the New California Republic. "Come on men follow me" Below one level, "Goddamnit! how fucking hard is it to hack a damn fire wall you imbecile!" Greg shouted at the Follower hearing the shooting above, "Yes sir I'm working as hard as I can but I'm only one Fucking man!" The Follower shouted back, "And It's kinda hard to work when you pshycotic commander just shot your partner and is now activeley threatening you" "You little bastard I'll have you shot for insubordination for that crack" Greg said then remembering the revolver in his hand, "Or I'll just do it myself!" "Fine shoot me you lose your one last chance to fulfill your damn vendetta against the Enclave how long could you have thought this would last one, two, three years tops we were doomed from the start you ignorant egotis..." that all he got out of the long repressed frustration with his boss before his head exploded from the impact of the .44 Magnum round. "I am Greg Maxson I will never give up, they may have destroyed my people but I will live on" Greg said defiantly, Suddnely the door burst as Alex and the rest of the squad stormed in blasting Greg to the ground as he fired the last three rounds of his revolver at Alex and Jeff as they charged into the room. "This is Sergeant Alexander Grant we have secured the nuclear football" Alex said into his built in radio, "Good job Alex" Don Gannon replied, "We have conformation that our men are storming the bunker as we speak" All around the base in the unattacked sectors the brotherhood troops scattered to all directions of the map seeking shelter with the Brotherhood chapters in Texas, the Midwest and the east coast. Later that day onboard the Oil Rig, Presidential level: "Congratualtions to all of you for saving the Enclave and the hope for true humanity to survive" President Richardson said, "We would however like to remind you that this operation will remain a secret for security and morale reasons naturally" "Of course mister President" Alex said, "I guess that means no big victory paprade for the returning heros?" "Yes but don't think your going to go unthanked" Richardson said presenting four High Service medals, "Along with these you'll get a four hundred dollar raise to your pay from now on enjoy men" The men looked at each ones medal with pride and ideas already forming with how to spend the money. "Hey Ah forgot one thing Thomas you owe me ten bucks!" Jeff said, They all laughed, el fin Category:Stories